


Forgive Me If I Remember [ART]

by tasteslikekeys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Big Bang 2018 | cabigbang, Infinity War, M/M, Post Infinity War, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikekeys/pseuds/tasteslikekeys
Summary: Part 1: In which Bucky yells at a National Icon, grieves the aftermath of the world losing half its population, and somehow falls in love along the way.Part 2: When time rewinds five years, everything Bucky had ever wanted suddenly becomes true—to have his family back. The price paid? Worldwide memory loss.





	Forgive Me If I Remember [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> This time the tables were turned and I got to choose a prompt to draw for. I loved [Judeyjude's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judeyjude/pseuds/Judeyjude) sample and couldn't be happier with (and easy to cry over) [Forgive Me If You Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218626/chapters/37909271). I really love stories that explore the What Happened After, and this take on Post-Infinity War broke my heart in the best way, big and small. Sometimes things start as a beautiful mess. Was such a treat to watch unfold, and to draw sad boys.

 


End file.
